From Twilight to Morning
by Fuyukai Desu
Summary: The Twilight; members of an insane guild that terrorize every village and city after dusk. The Morning; the anti-Twilight, the best fighters that Elrios has to offer, all with genetic tweaks in each of them. When Morning Aisha continuously encounters mentally unstable Twilight Elsword, can she bring herself to kill her closest childhood friend? Other pairings.
1. Prologue

**Ahhhh, I couldn't bring myself to write about fluffiness QAQ I wanted to write something a bit more darker, so I decided to get this little bit out. Let the drama ensue! (And yes, another Elsword x Aisha fic. I should write another pairing T_T)**

**Only characters so far, as an A/N at the bottom will explain why to you:**

_Elsword: Infinity Sword_

_Aisha: Dimension Witch_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

He sat on the rooftop, crouched, eyes merely slits. There was a figure below him, shrouded in the early dawn mist, and he knew that it wasn't a regular pedestrian. No human ever crept out at this time anymore. They all knew that they would just be hunted off by all of them.

So, just who was this person? Was it one of the Morning? He had never even seen this body shape before in all of his encounters with those goddamn pests. Was there even anyone up to par with their reasoning, logic, and skills these days? Could they actually recruit someone of their finesse?

It was a female. That he could tell. And as he dared to shuffle just a little closer to the edge to peer more clearly, she shifted on her feet and...looked directly at him.

He froze. Just one shot. Anything that was a weapon could be thrown at him and since he wouldn't be able to see much in this fog, he wouldn't be able to deflect it in time without coming out scathed.

Then she turned back around as if nothing happened and kept walking on in the eerily silent village.

His head suddenly began to rack with enormous headaches. It was as if his mind had split open to gape at the waiting world outside. Red began to seep in from the edges of his peripheral and he clutched desperately at his hair. Another strand of it shriveled to black. He clenched the side of the building and felt the stone beneath his hand nearly crumble underneath the amount of strength he was exerting.

He began to cry. It started out with a pitiful whimper that echoed until it escalated into an ominous wail that alerted everyone of its presence. His tears began to glimmer in a suspiciously blood-colored shine, as if he were crying his life essence out. This was what they perhaps called...

...insanity. Whatever the man was seeing was enough to make his unstable mentality shatter like fragile glass once again.

Now the girl stopped and, extremely cautious, slowly turned around to pinpoint the location of the sound. "Who..." she started, before she heard a _whoosh!_ fly past her. A sword, red at center, golden at blade, and black at hilt had clattered on the ground behind her. _Twilight,_ she thought dimly. _People who didn't have enough sanity to keep their grip on reality. People who, even despite that, managed to make an organization to destroy this world that treated them wrongly. **Monsters**,_ she summed up as she watched his shadow suddenly disappear, _that once used to be **human**._

And monsters they were. No human would be able to trickle blood from their eyes, nor would they have the endurance in their heart to summon an infinite amount of blades without effort. Such were the measly few members of the Twilight classified as.

He was right next to her, sword in hand, murmuring, "Don't walk away from me..."

She instantly leapt onto a building, her heart pounding. It was her first time encountering a member of Twilight. Like he had predicted before he went insane, she was a new Morning.

* * *

_"What do..." she began, then trailed off. "What do the Morning really do?"_

_The man lifted an eyebrow. "We do exactly what we say we do."_

_"No, you don't," she said, caution rising in her voice. "There's something more to 'saving the land from a great evil.'"_

_Now the man was amused. "That's precisely what we do. We get rid of the dangerous units that teeter on the world's seesaw. We defend each area of Elrios with our lives, because the fiends we're fighting against have only their life to give."_

_"Isn't it possible that...we talk to them instead?" That suggestion made him start to look at least interested in her now. "You know about the Twilight." A statement. She made no move on accepting nor denying. "You know... We've tried. I paid a huge, huge price for attempting once. But every time we even get near one of them, they just disconnect from their brains and go dive into their heart somewhere. Why," he asked, "are you even talking to me about this?"_

_No reply. Then, "Let me join the Morning."_

_"What? Wait, n-" A weapon to his neck in the next split second, but he was already three feet away by then._

_"Please. I need to."_

_"Attacking the person you want to persuade. Convincing." Sarcasm. But his assessment was already over. He knew exactly who she was and why she was there. "Alright."_

_"Huh?"_

* * *

The target that terrorized the villages of Elder, Ruben, and Bethma: Elsword Sieghart, code named Infinity Sword, for all the amount of blades he could summon.

"Don't turn your back to me," he whispered. It sent shivers up her back. Before she could register it, she saw him throw a sword at her. Instead of stabbing through her like it could've, the sword he hurtled abruptly yanked her off of the building and towards him. She yelped as she tumbled into the air, then let out an interrupted gasp as her back slammed into someone. Into him. She could hear him breathing, and strangely as it was, his breath was completely calm and regular. He smelled of choking smoke, of the forest that they used to play in, and of rain. Elsword wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Don't leave me," he said. She felt something slide down her cheek. Was she crying? she thought as she blinked erratically. But when she shakily wiped away the drop with her hand, it came away crimson and sticky. One whiff and she could tell from the metallic tang. Blood. He was crying blood.

And still she said nothing, as he kept weeping into her hair. He was mumbling all sorts of things, except that it wasn't gibberish to her. She knew everything he was talking about.

_"You left me."_ She had left him.

_"I died." _A part of him had been turned to ashes. It wasn't visible but she could tell.

_"I didn't have anything left."_ All he had had been taken.

_"I hate you."_

"Elswor-!"

And with that, he stabbed her.

* * *

**So? How was it? OuO I hope it was good!**

**Alright, because I couldn't decide, I'm going to hold a poll on my profile to decide which characters in Elsword are going to be Twilight or Morning. All dark classes immediately go to Twilight, and light classes to Morning. Now, to just hope that everyone doesn't vote for dark classes... :'D**

**After the classes have been decided, I'll hold another poll to decide on the **_pairings_**.**

**Thank you for reading~ The poll will end in exactly **_one week!_** :D Gogogogo~!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

She awoke wide-eyed, amethyst irises shaking. Her purple hair was let down, and her hand searched to grip something that felt familiar to her. Her left hand grasped onto soft, lavender sheets, a firm mattress beneath. She let out a sigh. _Just a dream_.

Then green burst into her view. "Aisha!" a motherly voice cried out. Before the mage could respond, the elf had already tackled her in a bear hug.

Something flashed through her. It was so blinding that it took her a moment to identify it. _Pain_. "R-Rena!" she shrieked.

"Oh, Aisha, I'm sorry!" Rena said, immediately getting off of her. Her dark golden eyes were dim with worry for her condition, her long, yellow-green hair unusually messy. "I've been so-so-"

Yo_u wish it was a dream,_ she thought. _That way you won't have to face the fact that he hates you to death now. And that he stabbed you all the way from the side of your body to the end of your back._

"What," Aisha said all of a sudden, "happened to him?"

"Oh, **HIM**?" She subconsciously reached up to touch one of moonflowers nestled in her hair. The elf took a seat next to her on the bed, her green outfit rustling. Golden bands circled her arms, pinning the detached sleeves on. She swayed her boots as they dangled off of the bed. "Elsword Sieghart?"

"Who else?" The girl sighed through the hair ties in her mouth, tying her curly hair up into their normal twin pigtails.

"I drove the bad dog home after I saw him stab you with one of his swords," she replied in a dangerous tone. "Why he randomly turned rabid is out of the question."

Aisha smiled at the Wind Sneaker's choice of words. Rena knew that they were anything but human and dog-like, but she called them dogs anyway. And since dogs did get rabies, the elf had decided to add the little touch of "rabies" rather than "insanity." She was quite the interesting, kind, and selfless woman that anyone would look up to. "Look, Rena," she said, clambering out of her bed. "I'm absolutely fine. Don't need to fuss over anything; you know I get all sorts of injuries. More importantly..."

"More importantly?" Rena repeated, seeking for the rest of the sentence.

"What's for lunch?"

* * *

He flicked the blood off of the shiny sword with a swing. He was in a bad mood, as he was always moody after his insanity settled in.

Someone appeared behind to him through the smoke from the fire that was raging on. The flames licked and hissed and crackled around him, but never got any closer. Buildings creaked and groaned before they collapsed in black, burning heaps.

"What're you doing here?" he snapped. "You know I'm not up for whatever antics you have in your sleeve."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm not up to anything," she purred in denial. "I just wanted to see you."

He shrugged her off. "Get out."

She pouted. "Come on, Elsword. Chungy found someone he thought he could toy with for a bit, you know. He came back limping and bleeding like the dog he is for the trouble he sought."

"Who was it this time?" he asked in an uninterested tone. He should be going back soon and maybe clean his blade off.

"What if I said-" Ara smirked as his eyes turned into slits, "-it was your purple little girl?"

"..." He pulled, hard, on a strand of his blackened hair. Ara noted this with glee, as he always did this when he was frustrated.

"Just kidding~! It was this robot queen, Eve or something."

'The protector of Altera?' Elsword thought irritatedly. _He hasn't gotten rid of her yet? _"Ara."

She grabbed ahold of his arm and put it in an inconvenient area - her chest. Smoke was swirling in a heavy mass all around them, but her golden eyes pierced through the haze. "Yes?~" she said.

"Let go of me." He took a deep breath, very careful to not lose his calm with this girl around. "And don't you have something to do in Sander?"

"Aww, but my brother's just going to stop me every single time!"

He wriggled out of her grasp and pointed his sword at her, the tip pricking the soft skin under her chin. "You know what happened last time when a member was bugging me too much?"

The girl leapt back an amazing distance, landing with her hands on the ground, crouching like an animal. "But, Elsword..."

He gave her a pointed look. _Get out. **NOW**._ His patience was no shorter than his string of sanity.

Even with her being so far away, he saw her lick her lips, slowly, slowly. It didn't scare nor alarm him, but even after so many times of seeing her do that, he still had to suppress a shudder. "I **WILL** have you one day, Elsword. Hehehehe..~" The feminine chuckles suddenly burst into maniacal laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAH!"

He watched as nine white tails unfurled from behind her, billowing out like the fire roaring beside him. Then she jumped, straight up, and disappeared into the smoke.

Elsword slashed diagonally downwards, the grey haze parting for him. He caught a glimpse of the darkening sky and looked up.

He kept staring at it until it became a murky purple and then he had to tear his eyes away.

* * *

Aisha inspected her wand for any damages in the fight yesterday. The heart symbol at the top, the white part of the staff, most of it was fine. She murmured a few words in relief before she asked the person hovering behind her, "Hey, how do people go insane? Doesn't everyone go crazy once or twice, but how do they get such...tremendous power from doing it?"

For a moment, there was no reply. There was only the tinkling sound of said person typing, but after a few seconds, she looked past her cyan screen and said in a flat voice, "When there are those who have nowhere else to go and no other purpose in their ruined life, they are brought to a place called the Gate of Connection." Eve pushed the black frames up the bridge of her nose, giving her the impression of someone intelligent, knowledgeable, and...how could Aisha put it...

Nerdy?

Unaware of what the mage was thinking, the Nasod Empress continued. "The Gate of Darkness is the entrance and exit for demons that come into our world. It is found in the atmosphere, where humans cannot reach, but it's alternate, the Gate of Connection, is found in a separate dimension, meant for wandering souls only. The Gate of Connection is the birth place of demons, similar to the uterus or womb of a female human, and they create demons there."

Aisha was only half-listening, but she heard enough to get her to feel extremely startled. "If the Gate of Connection is where demons are born, and wandering souls are sucked in by it... Does that mean...?"

"Correct." Eve returned to typing, the 'tink tink tink' resounding in dining room. "The power they get from losing their grip on their mental state is from Dark El.

"They are half demon.

"But, ultimately, that is of no worry. All of our weapons were built to combat them. I suppose we could be called anti-demons. I was created for this purpose, after all."

"If they are half demon... Then..." Her words were dragging out, her sentence unable to finish itself. Dread was crawling up in her throat, and she could barely breathe. The past, did that mean that his family...

"Yes. I believe that some of them do consume human flesh. It boosts their power greatly for a short amount of time when they do, after all."

There was no reply.

Eve glimpsed a flash of white clothes down the corner of the room and raised her voice. "Aisha? Where do you think you are heading, you purple-haired naked idiotic ape?"

* * *

"Elsword Sieghart!" she called out into the middle of the night, her wand pointed at him. She pushed the hood off of her head, unveiling her eyes and signature pigtails, and said, "I challenge you to a duel!"

She waited tensely, hoping that he wouldn't snap like he did last time. If that was how it was, then she would have lost the gamble she bet on herself and she would either die or be forced to retreat. She needed the truth. That was the whole point of her life from that point on, in which she...abandoned her old and best friend.

"Who...?" he muttered. She took a gulp of breath, trying to keep it steady. "Aisha...?"

"Yes," she replied with a strong voice. Inside, she was being torn apart. After being stabbed by him in the side just in the morning, here she was, openly challenging him to another fight. If she was wrong, then she would die.

"What more do you want from me?" he spat.

"Just fight me," she responded coldly. "We'll see who's right and who's wrong then."

Without warning whatsoever, he directed his sword at her and did a slight pulling motion. Alerted, she teleported quickly back and felt the heavy gravitational pull tug on her clothes. She took a step back, bracing herself from the force.

He had vanished from her sight. She whipped around, looking for him, furiously wishing, hoping, that she could win this. _No, no, calm yourself down. Calm_.

Eight swords dropped silently from the sky around her, and she dodged all of them swiftly, only to have the edge of her dress pinned down by one. She yanked the fabric apart, tearing it, before hurriedly intercepting a blow from Elsword with her staff. He leapt away from her and rolled to the side, through his fallen swords that now protruded from the rooftop they were standing upon.

He threw his sword at her (and she was expecting it) so she took a step to the right and spun her wand in a circle. Just as he was about to take another sword by the hilt, she had warped the space around him and brought him closer to her.

Her heart throbbed with each hit she threw upon him. _Chest, head, legs, feet. Arms, chin, shoulder._

He summoned another eight swords to rain down, this time angled in like a cone towards her. She teleported away, saying in a half-desperate, half-exasperated tone, "How many swords do you have anyways?" Her voice broke.

She had jumped onto another house, waiting for him to come to her. He was bruised by now, but... The injury was bleeding through its bandages, and she bit her lip through the pain of all the movement she was doing.

While she was distracted, he dove forward in an impossible reach with three blades and pierced one of her arms. The other two slid just past her waist, and as she suffered through the agony, he swung his Cornwell down on her.

This time, she was crying. "Are you ever going to tell anyone?" she sobbed after successfully blocking his incoming attack. "Why are you doing this, Elsword?"

"..."

"Do you hate your life this much? Do you really despise what happened? What... What really happened a-anyways?" Each were taking blow for blow now, both too distracted by each other's words and faces to dodge. "No matter how much pain I'm feeling right now, no matter how many times you kill me, I'm not going to understand-"

At this word, he faced her for the first time in the whole fight. His face extremely close to hers, eyes glinting, smile widening, she couldn't even tell if he was sane or not anymore. "You? Understand anything, when you're just a magical girl trying to convince me that all that's happened in the past years was just PAIN?" He cut the tip of her left ponytail, missing her neck by bare millimeters. She returned the favor by hitting him, hard, in the leg.

"Did you?!" she screamed.

"Shut up!" he shouted, feeling utterly defeated, done. Why hadn't he just killed himself already? Because, he thought bitterly, every single time I try to die, it won't let me. "What do you know about me?! I'm not a boy who used to play with you everyday anymore!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was a monster," he said, giving her a small cut on her arm. "You would've avoided me and insulted me and been scared of me and maybe even killed me. Maybe you should've." She backed up and teleported to the top of another abode. "I still am a monster."

"You mean...

"You mean you **_ATE_** them...?"

* * *

**And to think this is only chapter 1 and already so much is being revealed. It might get a little gory in later chapters, but really, I won't be describing innards or anything, got it? . w . And so, did Elsword as a child really kill his family and eat the afterwards after being brainwashed and taken over as a half demon? o 3o I am not quite sure myself~ But it's going to get worse as it goes along :D Huehuehue... :cackles evilly:**


End file.
